Nonsense : Ouran Host Club :
by Nuite
Summary: Fate is cruel, Luvia realizes when she is forced into an uncomfortable and complex world of the Host Club.
1. Chapter 1

It's hard being so close to something you want, and yet, never being able to have it

It's hard being so close to something you want, and yet, never being able to have it. Before, I never realized how horrible the feeling could be until I walked into the third music room.

"Ayame, I don't think I can do this anymore." I muttered, my face red as she stood next to me. An instant reaction as she pushed open the music room doors was to hide just outside of sight. The thought of ever going to such a thing as a host club was hideously embarrassing and horrifying. My heart thudded in my chest and pounded through my ears as red spread across my cheeks in a thick blush.

Ayame slowed and trotted back to my side, "What are you going on about?"

Her voice was entertained and laughing, mocking me. I pushed the hair back from my eyes and tucked the loose strand behind my ear while fixing her with a pleading stare.

"Do we really have to go in there? It's so embarrassing!"

"Nonsense," she glared, "There is nothing embarrassing about a girl meeting a guy. It's not like you're dating them, although that would fulfill many fantasies if I was…"

The dreamy look clouded her eyes as she ignored my complaints and dragged me towards the doors of doom. She was intent on meeting one of the hosts, and I finally resigned to my fate and allowed her to pull my rag doll form through the doors. What I found, when I finally adjusted to the intense change in atmosphere, was simply beyond explanation.

Seven men. All sporting their own special attire and personalities on their sleeves were sitting and standing in the center of the doorway. Beyond them was an interior of something unrecognizable.

Somehow the students who created the host club had taken the time and effort to change a normal music room into something similar to a high-class restaurant. The room was filled with exactly seven large round tables made out of deep dark colored woods and golden-white tablecloths and napkins. Atop every table was a tray exquisitely laden with delicious sweets from all around the world. The men watched as Ayame pulled me, suddenly unwilling again, closer.

"Welcome," every one of them said in turn, "Miss Ayame, welcome back." A tall gentleman stood and focused his attention on her. His blond hair glistened as he eloquently bent to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

She grinned, "Hello again, Tamaki."

"I'm glad that my princess decided to finally return." His eyes held a look that told me that, for at least this second; he was completely and solely dedicated to her. "Life has been unbearable when I thought I had scared you away last week."

"I was busy." Ayame blushed beneath his gaze, "Father had be working with his confederates to ensure a major business agreement went through without fault. I couldn't come back."

"I'm glad you could return." His eyes veered towards me with new interest, sizing me up with a calculating glance, "Who is this you've brought?"

'Oh!" She guffawed, remembering my existence.

"A new client perhaps?"

"Yes. Her name is Luvia Suber, a German transfer, I want her to see what Ouran really has to offer."

Tamaki's face turned to one of complete and utter glee. "Welcome Miss Luvia! I'm ashamed to say that I was never aware that you had transferred to our school. What is your type?"

His hands gripped wildly around mine and I pulled back. Suddenly repulsed by his change of interests. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings though I noticed the instant shade of disappointment on his face.

"I'm an Aries."

Their blank looks made me instantly double back on my answer. He had asked me what my type was… right? After all what else am I supposed to say? The only 'type' I could think of was my horoscope, obviously, I scolded myself mentally, he had meant something else entirely.

Ayame quickly explained my misunderstanding and his face filled with tears. Before I could object I was surrounded by a massive, breathtaking, hug. And by breathtaking, I'm not being metaphorical. I literally couldn't breath as he rambled on about how foreigners were so adorable. I'm fairly sure I could feel my brain cells dying from lack of oxygen before he finally released me. His hand lingered along my jaw before he pulled away dramatically, his blond hair sweeping through the air.

"So lovely!" He cheered, "What type do you like? We have Hani, the child type, and Mori the silent type. In this corner we have Kyoya Othori, the intellectual. The Hitachin twins and their brotherly love; and Haruhi, the innocent type." His hand signaled to each of the members who, for the most part, put on their acting faces to fill their role as a part of the club. "Or…" his hand reached back to crawl along my chin, "Am I more of your type?"

Disgust enveloped my spine in a shudder. What type of place was this?

"No." Within .5 seconds of my lips moving he had vanished from my line of view to sulk in a far corner. My eyes were wide as I peered after him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-"

"Don't worry about him," one of the twins laughed, and the other picked up the line, "He needs to be shot down every now and then."

"Besides. Your friend there is having fun trying to cheer him up."

It was true. Already Ayame and two other girls who had meandered inside were trying to cheer up the blond haired boy. They swooned at the sight of his falsely teary eyes. "It's just I don't think this place is really meant for me… At my old school they would have thrown stones at kids like you for trying to sell yourselves."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Kyoya said from his corner.

I stared at him, instantly focusing, "It is. But it also isn't right for you all to try to sell yourselves to these girls, you all are acting like prostitutes."

The twins burst into uproars of laughter. Kyoya even allowed a fraction of a smile to linger on his lips, "We aren't selling ourselves, our bodies are never violated in such a manor."

I watched him curiously.

"Being a prostitute doesn't mean you sell your bodies. If you sell even a part of yourself, it could be your body or even your mind or abilities, then you're no better than those who give their bodies for money." The room was silent.

Ayame appeared by my side at last and found a way to break the staring battle between Kyoya and me. He didn't say anything as Ayame pulled me away, throwing me at the mercy of the Hitachin brothers. "I've already paid for your visit so you may as well attempt to enjoy yourself."

Reluctantly I sat at the table and allowed myself to take note of the disgusting habits of 'Brotherly love.' How could they pretend to be interested in incest? It baffled me.

It didn't take long before I was too sick to stand the host club any longer. I excused myself as politely as I could and found the nearest exit I could. The room didn't lead me to where I wanted to go, unfortunately. It only led me deeper into the lives of the Ouran Host Club, enhancing the bond that forced me into their lives. For better or worse I would end up a slave to seven men, bound against my will.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opened at my fingertips and thankfully I fled the room

The door opened at my fingertips and thankfully I fled the room.

I honestly didn't know where this new room led to, but I couldn't stand being in the grip of the Hitachin brothers as they flaunted their incest around without care. For now, this room was my haven until Ayame was finished being pampered by Tamaki.

Unlike the exquisitely decorated foyer of the host club, this room was relatively simple. There was a piano which originally belonged in the occupied music room, a couple of thick leather lounge chairs, and a curtained off area in the far corner. Unfortunately my curiosity brought me closer to the curtains. I wondered what secret those host men held that couldn't be open for the rest of the room. Whatever it is, I grinned, it must be more interesting than the club itself.

I grabbed the thick white material in my fist and yanked back so that it clanked open enough for me to look in.

_Her_ name was Haruhi Fujioka.

"Oh, sorry. I just spilled tea on my jacket, you can use this in a minute." Now that it was obvious of her gender I could definitely hear the femininity of her voice.

"Um…" I stuttered and pulled the curtain shut again. That wasn't what I expected when I thought the host club was hiding something. Definitely not what I thought. "Err, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

She pulled open the curtain, her shirt replaced and a clean jacket on. "It's totally fine."

Her chest was flat enough for me to have made an honest mistake. My face was enflamed with embarrassment, how I was going to explain my mistake was going to take hours of consideration.

"Do you think you could keep this between us?" Haruhi asked, "I have a debt to repay and if the students found out who I was I would be in serious trouble."

"Alright."

That was all I could say before she smiled at me and dismissed herself back to the host club. A girl. Pretending to be a boy. This was something I've never heard of before. All alone in the room my mind fell into the horror of the situation. If anyone of the real men found out I knew this secret, what would happen to me?

Hastily I fled from the room and back into the horror of the host club. I had to pretend as if I didn't know anything, even if that meant I had to suffer with the Hitachin brothers for another half and hour before the club ended.

"There she is!" Hikaru threw his arm over my shoulder, "We saw you with Haruhi, went to talk about something?"

"No!" I shrieked, my face a beet under their intense glances.

Kaoru grinned a grin similar to his brother's coy smile. "She seems a little nervous now. I wonder what happened in there?"

Before I knew it I was completely surrounded by the host club members, all of the other guests, thanks to a devilish Kyoya, had been escorted out early. Their gazes were intensified by suspicion.

Burning in the center of attention I tried to cool my face so that I could pull of the 'I don't know anything' ploy, but my cover was blown before I could lighten the color on my face. Instead of interrogation me like I had planned the twins turned anxiously to Haruhi. "Haruhi! Haruhi!" They chorused for her to come towards the circle. My internal temperature exploded as I saw her; still I hadn't chosen the right way to say I'm sorry for barging in on her and exposing her secret.

Haruhi glanced over, noticing me being cornered again and said, "Hello Luvia."

Great. I narrowed my eyes at Kyoya. Nothing personal against him, he was just the first one in direct view. I wasn't going to get any aide from her. This is the worst.

"Haruhi. Did something happen when she was alone with you?"

There it is again, the heat inflamed my skin.

She glanced over at me with her natural round eyes. I was jealous with how calm she was able to hold herself, her eyes didn't show any small amount of panic. "She saw me while I was switching my shirt, nothing else."

"Do you realize how serious this is?"

"She promised she wouldn't tell anyone." Her voice was calm under Kyoya's hidden malice. I suppose being with them so long she must have learned how to tune them out.

I gulped, "I swear, I won't."

"I believe you." Kyoya said with a smile, "Hypothetically speaking we all know how horrible we could make your life if her secret somehow got around the school."

--

There was something about his devious threat that had me instantly under his mercy. After this point I knew the host club held the strings on my experience at Ouran high school. They could chose to make my life actually livable or they could make it a living hell. I no longer controlled my fate. A hand firmed on my shoulder and I turned, acknowledging the silent man. I wasn't expecting him to say anything, so I faced Kyoya's mercy again.

"Obviously we can't leave you unsupervised." He muttered to himself while jotting things in a notebook he secured from the table by his side, "King, what would you have us do?"

Tamaki took the 'stage' with a run of grace. Exaggerating his movements his arm flund out towards me. One finger pointing an inch from my nose, "We will have her attend the needs of the host club."

"Excellent!" The twins shouted in unison.

Tamaki continued, "Your job will include putting together our themes before club starts, purchasing beverages and foods for the customers, and being the club waitress so that the needs of the guests are always satisfied."

--

"That's ridiculous."

Kyoya turned down his nose towards me so that I was caught in an inescapable gaze. Instantly I remembered the threat earlier on and my mouth snapped shut. Obviously they had chosen to make my life hell instead of heaven.


End file.
